


Day 214 - Ghost of the past

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [214]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock is watching John.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 214 - Ghost of the past

Sherlock is watching John. John doesn’t notice. He is reading the paper and paying much more attention to that than to Sherlock, who is stretched out on the sofa in nothing more than his dressing gown after all.

John suddenly makes a startled sound and turns to Sherlock, showing him an ad in the paper.

“Look. It’s an old... buddy of mine. Seems to be a model now.” 

_You used to date him. You broke it off. Are you regretting that now?_

John goes back to reading and Sherlock tries to chase those thoughts away by updating his blog. An hour passes.

 

***

 

“Come to bed with me?”

John is a warm presence against his back. His breath ghosts over Sherlock’s neck. He hasn’t asked with _that_ undertone in a while.

“I... will you be thinking about _him_?”

The warm presence is gone so fast it seems as if someone yanked John away.

“What?”

“You saw an old lover of yours, a very attractive one and now you’re asking me to bed. What am I supposed to think?”

“I also saw you, stretched out in your dressing gown, tactically showing a lot of skin. Don’t you know by now that you’re the only one I see?”

“Sometimes I doubt.”

“Don’t.”

Sherlock exhales and leans forward until his head rests against John’s belly.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'ghost'.
> 
> I could not let the opportunity pass to add the part where John's breath _ghosts_ over Sherlock’s neck. ;)  
>  I remember reading an article on Sherlock fanfics somewhere and the author was complaining about the fact that people use words in the wrong way. That someone said 'ghost' is not a verb.  
> In my opinion, language evolves constantly. People shape it by using words in new contexts. And I really like the image of fingers or breath ghosting over skin. So hell yeah, it's a verb!


End file.
